Luna's Misery
by Starpool2
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Luna did on the moon? Well now you can find out.
1. First Day, No Memories

**This starts off where Luna is banished to the moon. Each chapter is a year well, more so an important event that happens each , only one important event each year, that would get dull. So if you get bored don't blame me. Blame yourself. You're reading it. Anyway, onward with the story...**

"Nooooooooooooooo..." Nightmare Moon screamed. Then she hits the moon.

Luna blinks and looks around. _This isn't Canterlot,_ she thinks. _Where is Celestia? She'll know what happened!_ Luna gets up and looks around. "Celestia?" Luna cries "Sister where are you?' Then it hits her.

 _*Flashback*_

"There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess will be ME" Luna raises the moon over the sun. Then she's surrounded by dark magic and she feels her body start to change.

 _*End of Flashback*_

It all goes black. "I guess she banished me here, for doing something evil I guess..." Luna mumbled. "Is that her Star dreamer?" "Yes, Sparkle Shine!" "She's perfect! Yes she shall make a fine queen for the dream weavers." "W-who's there?" "Well?" "No you do it!" "Do I haft to?" "Yes!" "Alright."

Luna is shaken out of her shock by this weird little elf - like creature. It had stubby little legs and arms, pink fur, a rounded body that gave it a cute little chub, a pushed in nose and eyes like a beany boo. Another came out of the crater that looked the same but with purple fur. "What in the name of the stars are you!?" Luna asked (more like shouted). "Oh my, oh my where are my manners? I'm Star Dreamer of the dream weavers." says the pink thing. "And I'm Sparkle Shine." Says the purple thing. "Will you be our queen?" "Umm..." "Maybe it's better we show you..."

When she walks in she sees other little elf - like creatures, only these ones are blue, green, orange, purple, pink, white, etc. "Wow, this is colorful!" Luna gasps in awe. "I know right. So, now will you be our queen?" Luna breathed one word, "Yes."

'


	2. Step One 'Clensing The Soul'

Wow. Things on the moon were getting pretty dull. Until...

"Mistress Luna!" "I told you not to call me that!" "Sorry. B - but down at crystal lake Moon Beamer found out that Celestia is having a nightmare. As the queen of dreams it is your job to deal with it." "I'll be right on it!"

Down at Crystal lake...

Crystal lake is the place were all Dreamweavers watch over the dreams of the ponies back on earth. Luna looked down at her sister's dream to descover... Celestia was dreaming about a villanous creature who called herself Nightmare Moon! "I must stop this!" "The only way to stop it is to... pause for dramatic effect... ENTER HER DREAM!" Moon Beamer said, as everyone gasped. There were mutters of, "But it's been so long, can she do it?" "Yes I can." Luna said. "Then follow me mis - mis... Luna!?" Moon Beamer squeaked. "Of course" replied Luna. She was then led to a staircase that led underneath Crystal Lake.

Under Crystal Lake there was a coldren. "Look inside" , she was told. So Luna did.

She was plunged into a world of her darkest fears. Only 8ne stood out. She was evil and trying to kill Celestia. "NO!" She screamed. She tried to run, but she was trapped "Help, sombody, anybody. Please?" Luna shouted to the nothingness. She then turned to look at the evil her, who was claiming to be - "Nightmare Moon!" Luna found that she could move again and fled.

"Luna are you ok?" Moon Beamer asked. "I - I uhh I think so?" She said with that sentence sounding like a question. "Am I done?" "No. There are three steps you've only taken the first one 'clensing the soul'" "May I ask what the other steps are?" "Well, there's 'destroying the nightmares that plague you' which is a really long one, and 'destroy your fears' so he he this could take a while. " "How long may I ask is 'a while'" Luna said with an eyebrow raised. "A step per year." Luna then facehoofed. "*sigh* Let's get out of here then."


	3. Nightmare Forest

"Lunaaaa!" Luna jerks up awake from her nightmare. "I... what!?" "M-Luna, Celestia is having that nightmare again wich means it's time for the next step! 'Destroying The Nightmares That Plague You'." "No! Nonono! Do I have to?" "Yes you must be pure to enter dreams." Moon Beamer said. "Oh alright." Luna replied reluctantly.

"So where are we going?" Luna asked shifting from hoof to hoof nervously. "Not 'we' you. And you a-are heading to Nightmare Forest." Moon Beamer replied shakily. "But that's... that's on... the dark side of the moon!" Luna shouted running ahead. You see Nightmare Forest is the place where every single pony's darkest fears are sent so they can no longer haunt the ponies below. Today, Luna, in order to be pure would have to live through, or face her fear. It depends on what her fear is, some ponies fear a thing or another pony while others fear a moment in their life that will probably never come. Luna's fear? Well, be patient and you may just learn it! Ahh, it seems they have arrived. "This is the border between the light side of the moon and the dark side I can take you no further." Moon Beamer whispered to her queen and friend. "I - I understand. Thank you for journeying this far thy friend." Luna walked nervously away from her little friend. "Goodbye." She called over her shoulder as she journey further into the dark. _To save my sister._ She repeated to herself. After about the hundredth time of thinking this she arrived at the forest. "It truly is beautiful." She said to no one. It's true Nightmare Forest was beautiful. Their were thousands of lightly glowing trees, vines hanging down from each of them three glowing orbs per vine. Each orb was a different color, also each orb had a pony's Cutie Mark etched into it. Luna instantly knew what these orbs contained. They each contained... "Nightmares." Yep that's right my alicorn friend each orb contained a different pony's worst nightmare. Fascinating. As Princess Twilight Sparkle would say, I wish I had my notepad! Now for Luna all that's left to do is find her orb and open it for only the pony the orb belonged to could open that orb!

"There." There in all it's dark - blue glowing Luna's flank mark etched into it glory, was Luna's orb. "Ahh! No not yet! Why couldn't thy fiendish object be farther back!?" Luna was shocked to find her orb so close to the front of the forest! "For Celestia!" She charged at the evil thing and stopped when her muzzle was a feather - length away. She warily tapped it. Everything went black.

Luna felt like she was falling, her muzzle was sealed shut. She couldn't move she was frozen, stiched to the ground. "Luna! I will not fight you." Was that... yes! Celestia! "Ah ha! But you must." Someone spoke. "Lower the moon it is your duty!" Celestia cried. Luna tried to speak to say, 'Yes! Of course!' found she could not not. The mysterious pony spoke again. "I have but one royal duty now! To destroy you!" Luna stunned found it was herself saying these evil things to her sister. Luna shot a beam at her sister, silently apologizing for what she knew she was about to do. Her sister had dodged her previous attack but couldn't keep this up for much longer. Luna unwillingly shot another beam a... death blow at her sister. Her sister tried and... failed to dodge the attack. "No!" Luna finding she could move again ran to her sister's side. "No! No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Luna whimpered. Celestia, weakened, colasped falling to her knees. "I'm sorry." Celestia whispered. "I'm so sorry for not being a better sister." Luna cried as her sister died. "Mwahahaha!" Luna's evil self laughed wickedly. The laugh bouncing through the room. "Yes I shall rule now! For I am Nightmare Moon!" "No. No you won't." Luna told her fiendish counterpart, or Nightmare Moon. "Have you lost it!? Of course I shall rule Equestria. Tis my destiny." "I am the reason you exist now I will be the reason you _disappear._ " Luna muttered darkly. " **I'm ending this.** " She says in a demonic voice.

She launches a laser at the fiend who murdered her sister. "Ha! I'm amused at your foolishness. Nopony but Nopony can defeat me!" Nightmare Moon laughed. "Nopony but me." Luna responds with new found courage. "Well if you insist on challenging your queen." Nightmare Moon yawns and shoots at Luna. "YOU'RE NO QUEEN OF MINE!" Luna shouts as she dodges and shoots some lasers of her own. Nightmare Moon is hit in the wing grounding her. "I will not fall!" She shouts. "You just did as, you just fell from the sky. Ha!" Luna taunts then laughs at her joke. Nightmare Moon responds by grounding Luna. "Who fell now smart-pony?" Nightmare Moon giggles creepily. Luna and Nightmare Moon circle each other. Scanning for weak points. There! Luna spots it right on Nightmare Moon's flank. Shoot her Cutie Mark, shoot her down. Luna aims fires up her magic and...BOOM! Nightmare Moon is struck down. "Nooooo!" Nightmare Moon cries as she fades away. Everything goes black.

Luna wakes up in the forest, her orb beside her. There is a note on the orb saying:

 _I now contain the first ingredient to getting your power._

"Well best be getting home!" Luna says cheerfully as she picks up the orb.

Little does she know a dark presence watches her every step.

 **Should I bump up the rating?**


End file.
